You Could Be Happy
by Bigmonsters
Summary: A Kyle X Eric fanfiction. Kyle has come back to South Park after a trip to Israel which he had been there for a year, and after a lucky moment where he managed to get away from a train wreck without any scrapes, he is headed towards South Park to greet his old buddies. However, Eric has a whole new thing planned.
1. Coming Home

[there would be a timeskip to where their adults]

Kyle had gone on a plane trip that lasted a year to Israel. He was coming back today, but a certain Nazi had slept all day and hadn't got the news. Cartman had been lazily sleeping on his couch, a bag of potato chips huddled beneath him. However, as someone knocked on the door he sluggishly trotted to it. Opening it, he yawned and blinked open his blue eyes, and they blurred into Kyle. "Butters you can stop pretending to be Kyle, you're a horrible Jew." He said, blinking.

Kyle had his eyebrows go into a 'v' as he glared. "God damn it Cartman! You fucking fatass, it's me!" He snapped in disbelief, angered by Cartman as usual. Recognizing the voice and attitude, he choked. "Holy shit dude, I thought I just woke up! Is this another wet dream?" Cartman asked, making Kyle's arched brows zip up. "What the hell?" He asked, barging in. "Are you just a creepier version of Eric or have you started drinking again?" Kyle asked, searching for alcohol. Realizing it wasn't a dream, Eric raced to his kitchen and brought out a half full bottle of beer to make it seem like he was drinking, and started drinking some of it.

Kyle tiptoed in, peeking. He screamed in frustration. "GOD DAMN IT ERIC I WILL GET RID OF THAT STUPID SHIT!" He groaned, snatching it up and tossing it to the ground, letting glass shatter everywhere. "FUCKING JEW, I HAVE TO CLEAN UP AFTER MYSELF NOW THAT I'M ON MY OWN! YOU EVIL GINGER DEVIL!" Eric hollered back. He had grown noticably taller then Kyle, making him a bit more threatening. Plus he still weighed enough to be superior, but he refused to say he was fat even though true. Kyle looked up, eyes softening. "That's the Cartman was looking for. AND I'M NOT A JEW ANYMORE FUCKING FATASS!" He roared out.

Eric bit his lip. "Well damn it Kyle, you have Jew blood in you." He leaned forward, breathing out making Kyle revolt at the stench, but realize something. "You don't smell like alcohol. Why the fuck did you say that before?" He asked, gripping Eric's shoulder trying to pull him down, only to end up pulling himself up. Cartman shoved him off leaving him scattered on the ground, rubbing his leg sorely. "You know, the wet dream shit!" He snapped. Eric yawned pretending he didn't know what he was talking about. "Man Kyle, those stupid Jews at Israel got into your head bad didn't they?" He sneered. Kyle fumed, lunging at his throat and tightening his arms feet kicking into his belly as he turned to his back. That was the one thing Eric still couldn't block.

He didn't want to crush him - sure he was crazy, but he didn't want to kill his crush ... What? Pfff no he wasn't a crush. Besides, who could he pick on if he was dead? Butters was a terrible Jew or Kyle. He hadn't seen this guy for a year, and an additional month due to a trainwreck. Realizing he was losing breath, he gasped sharply and started to gag. Taking a shard of glass from the thrown beer bottle he tore it into Kyle's arm making him fall backwards, arm limp as the glass tugged between his skin and Eric's grasp. He released it, sending the glass further deep. Kyle's orange coat was staining with blood.

Eric wasn't too worried until Kyle screeched. "ERIC I CAN'T MOVE MY ARM! YOU FUCKING BROKE IT!" He snarled, struggling to stand up and when he moved his arm, he roared in pain. Kyle looked around for a solution. "Kyle do you need a hospital?" Eric asked, somewhat respectably instead of saying his name weirdly. "I don't know, are you a fucking doctor?" He snapped, obviously angered. "Don't worry Kyle, I'll get you to one!" He said, scooping up the other man like a baby, much to Kyle's dismay. But he couldn't deny the help, his arm was bleeding really badly and he felt dehydrated and hot. He had a headache, and the world was going black. The faint words of Eric Cartman went unheard as he felt the rush of Eric moving.


	2. In The Hospital

As Kyle awoke, he heard an argument between Eric and Stan. "Nice going Cartman! We didn't even get to see him before you fucked everything up!" He snapped, with a muffled agree of Kenny's. Kyle then heard the doctor telling them if they didn't stop nobody could stay with Kyle. Much to his horror, the ginger adult had been saved by Eric, which he didn't have much of a choice. It took away his manliness. Finally everyone's blurs came together, and Kyle rubbed his head to see his arm strapped up to a bunch of things.

"What happened?" Kyle asked, laying in a bed with uncomfortable sheets - basically a paper sheet. Eric blinked. "Well I was about to pass out from being strangled so I stuck glass in your arm. It kinda broke into your bone, and it bled real bad. I had to run to the hospital with you since I didn't have a phone and you passed out." He explained. Touched and angered at the same time, Kyle pointed his remaining working arm and stuck his middle finger. "Fuck you fatass! This is all your fault!" He snapped. Eric blinked innocently. "Not even a thank you for saving someone I hate? You know Kyle I could've left your ginger extra soulless body there, but I brought you here." Eric snapped.

Kyle was already pale, and there was no way to express his anger other then swear and use one hand to do so, and so he just turned around but flinched as his arm fell backward limply. Something happened as an object hit the floor making Stan explode into screams. The doctor ushered him out, as he could hear. Kyle didn't realize that when he fell asleep Eric had manipulated it to make him seem innocent when he threw a needle at Stan, and Kenny spontaneously died from the needle. So now he was alone with Eric.

However he was awoken minutes after when he felt something crawl up next to him. Stiff and rough, and a bit bigger then him. He also felt hot breathing on his neck, and loud snoring. He managed to flip around arm hovering over something. "Kyle you dirty whore, why are you touching my ass?" Was the question from a too familiar voice. Realizing with terror where his arm just slid over, he squirmed uncomfortably and started to scream at Eric, causing him to get surprised and fall off the bed leaving a loud crash echoing the room. "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING FAGGY FATASS!" He screamed, angrily. The doctor came rushing in, and ushered Eric out between the threats to the doctor.

But now he felt alone. The room was quiet. He was cold now. Kyle was alone in a hospital bed. There was no Eric Cartman, no Kenny, and no Stan. Nobody. The room was shining, but it felt dark. This was the worst way to celebrate coming back home. A few twenty minutes passed by, and someone came in. "Do you want anything?" She asked. Kyle couldn't help but make a rather brutal request. "I want to see Cartman." He blurted out. Kyle didn't see the puzzlement as her expression as she waltzed out to get Eric.

Eric came in, blinking. "Hi there fucking Jew." He said, despite his unseen delight of being let in once more. He felt and heard the struggle of the bed keeping weight on it, and knew it was the stupid fatass. "Cartman you cannot crowd me on this bed." He grunted. However, he did not move and Kyle was helpless. "Kyle, I haven't seen you in a year. So now we have to fuck." Eric said. Kyle turned beet red in embarassment and anger, and spat back. "What the fuck Cartman? What does this mean?" He asked puzzled. "It's simple. People say that if you haven't seen someone for less then two years then you have to fuck them. Or you die." Eric said.

Now, the fatass was a compulsive liar and he knew that was a lie for sure. "What the fuck Cartman?! So untrue!" He growled in a poisonous manner. "Who wants to die a virgin anyway?" Eric asked. Kyle kicked him with his feet, but to no use. "I'd rather lose my virginity to Mr. Slave!" Kyle protested. That crackhead had a lot of weird shit shoved up his ass, but he'd choose that over Eric any day. "Whatever, Kyle. You know you have sand covering your vagina and that's why you don't want to lose it." He stated. The ginger shot back. "I don't have sand in my vagina!"

Finally, Eric gave up. He crept off the bed, but Kyle shivered. Suddenly he felt something touch him. Eric had covered him in a blanket. It probably had shit smeared on it. Feeling comforted by the blanket and the closeness of a being - even Eric Cartman, he drifted off into sleep unaware that Eric was making his way back up to his bed.


	3. Chaos

Kyle heard the words "I'm gonna molest you in your sleep." He slowly fluttered his eyelids open to see the large form of a brown-haired boy without his hat. And Kyle knew that it was Eric for a fact. He had said that. When he opened his eyes, Eric started to frown as he bit his lip. "What the hell Cartman? Get off my bed! What are you becoming, a child molester?" Kyle snapped in alarm. Eric shrugged. "Whatever, it woke you up didn't it? Good, that's just what we needed." Cartman replied, making Kyle curious. "Alright fatass, what are you getting at?" He asked. Cartman rolled his eyes. "I'm not fat you fucking Jew! Anyways, the doctor said you're gonna be outta here by tonight." He put in. That was way too thrilling, a relief at that. He'd finally get away from this douchebag. "Good, then you won't be in my room." He shot back. Cartman yawned. "Oh Kyle Kyle Kyle, you were who called me over you fucking dumbass Jew." He replied with blue eyes narrowed to slits. Kyle was about to reply before suddenly Eric had his knees on the bed as he positioned his legs over Kyle's, hovering over his face. "Cartman, what the fuck are you doing?" He asked. "What I should've done a looong time ago, you soulless Ginger." He said, slowly hovering closer to his lips. Threateningly close.

Before Kyle could even scream, lucky for him the bed collapsed from Eric's weight and they both toppled over, creating quite a racket. Stan, Kenny, and the doctor all came out at once to see a broken in half hospital bed with Eric and Kyle on the floor. Cartman had hardly managed to avoid squishing Kyle, but he was inches away from his chest with his tubby body. Kenny had a muffled voice and Kyle was too dizzy to understand it, while the doctor was pulling at Eric and waving him away. He saw a blurry punch from Eric hitting the doctor's cheekbone, while backup doctors came dragging him out. Kyle felt extremely hot, and he thought he still had his jacket on. But instead, he had a little suit on so the doctors could get around him without making him hot. No wonder he had been so cold before! Kyle wouldn't ever admit it, but he had been terrified when Eric had been nearing his lips like that. He thought he was gonna get raped or something, maybe even killed.

But at the same time, it left him flustered in surprise. He had warmth as an excuse, but he was blushing. Hard. Damn it, was Cartman trying to manipulate him with flirting and seducing to get something? Last time Eric's friend was in a hospital, Eric used it as an excuse to abort millions of babies. Fuck, what was Cartman trying to do this time? Kyle had truly had an eventful day. The next few hours were silent and calm, unlike it had been before. Ever since he had been carried to the hospital by Cartman, Kyle had been falling for him badly. Ugh, that fucking fatass! He wasn't gay, that would leave Cartman with another thing to make fun of him about! Oh yeah, he was guessing that Cartman was trying to get a new nickname for Kyle.

However, those few hours he had been deep in thought. He had gotten a green cast, and was already feeling better. Standing up, Kyle could trot out proudly. Eric, Stan, and Kenny were waiting patiently. He noticed Cartman looked upset. Kyle was assuming that he was either embarrassed, or got in a fight. Yeah, he remembered Eric punching the doctor earlier. Fuck, that guy despite being fat, had grown a bit of muscles and could probably knock someone out if he punched strong enough. Stan and Cartman seemed to stand on the opposite sides of Kenny, staring in disdain at each other. Oh, he saw a slight connection. Something went down between the two, Kyle was going to guess. He didn't know what. Or maybe Cartman was embarrassed from before and had gotten in a fight - otherwise, angry and embarrassed.

But Eric was still his usual self, as he spat out. "Hey you fucking Jew. Did ya get a lollipop for me?" He asked. Kyle stared at him for a moment, studying his features. "Cartman what the fuck was that back in the bed?" He asked, eyes narrowing. Cartman went pale, his flushed face going into the face of a vampire. "What, what are you talking about Kyle?" He sneered. Kenny started to laugh and said something about 'crushing.' He couldn't tell if that was referring to a love term or Cartman being such a fatass that he completely crushed the bed. Stan also joined in laughter, and Cartman flailed his arms around screaming. "Shut up you fucking poor kid and you... You fucking bitch!" Cartman roared in rage.

Cartman shot poisonous darts, giving Kyle a message; Touchy subject, don't talk about it. Whatever, okay that weird ass fat kid would be forced to talk about it later. For now he just had to finish visiting everyone, since he didn't talk much to Stan or Kenny yet. Stan was still laughing, and Cartman shoved him to the ground and luckily, there was a rug so his skull didn't crack. "Shut up!" He snarled like a rabid dog. "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Cartman howled out in anger, stomping away. Kenny watched him, and slowly followed. Kyle blinked, fairly confused. "What the fuck is up with Cartman?" He asked. Stan opened his mouth, but Kenny shook his head to him as if saying 'no spoiler alerts.' With muffled giggles, Kyle blinked


	4. Home Alone

Eric had walked home, unusually quieter then most times. What the hell was he thinking when he thought he could show love? He always acted cruel, and still had been the whole time. How could anyone love someone like him? Despite the fact he acted big and tough, it was somewhat easy to hurt his feelings, and he did have emotions in fact like other humans. He was just really good at hiding them. Most of the town knew who he was, since he always interrupted speeches or ruined a bunch of shit. He was famous for wrecking everything, so everyone was staring at him with quirked eyebrows, wondering what he was planning this time. But there was nothing in his head to plan. He just had empty thoughts other then two things tossing back and forth; Love and Kyle. His blue eyes was studying the ground, when he recklessly stumbled into a fire hydrant and groaned in pain as his stomach pushed against it.

Swearing rapidly at the fire hydrant not even hearing what he was saying, he kicked it. Now everyone was staring at him, and some were even laughing. He hadn't even realized what he had said, he just spat out swears. "What's so funny?" He snapped, obviously in a bad mood as he swung his arms to cross together, eyes piercing poisonously into everyone laughing making them stop. "You kinda just said you liked Kyle?" Suggested one. Then, he realized what he said; He had just screamed at the fire hydrant claiming if he wanted to fuck Kyle he could. Well, shit. "Fuck all of you, I didn't say that dumbasses!" He snapped back, racing toward the crowd but only for everyone to run out of his way. Eric breathed heavily, before running away from the massive crowd.

Few, he probably would have been arrested again if he hadn't ran when he did. He could practically hear the alarms just now. Eric looked back to see if anyone had followed him laughing, and to his luck found nothing of the sort. Then, crawling into his room, he bit his lips. He remembered the argument between him and Stan now, and it made him want to light on fire and fume at everyone. However, all he could so was sit there in despair wishing he hadn't said what he did. Eric felt tied in the middle. He was kinda like the town's hero, except the opposite. The town's villain. He had been arrested three times, and only in the span that Kyle was gone.

So who knows what type of bullshit would go on the news. Hopefully none. He never actually got on the news when it came to people insulting him or shit. Just things like the one time he nearly got an ipad where Kyle was attached to two other people. Damn, one of them actually got connected to his ass. Pushing the thought away, trying to avoid getting brought into sexual and affectionate dreams, he laid on the couch. He hadn't been in the house since he left to take Kyle to the hospital. Eric realized he still had a mess to clean up, and started to get back up. Walking towards the broken glass, he blinked. Eric didn't have the time to clean it up. He opened the fridge and took up another bottle of alcohol. However, looking down he realized something. He looked and acted like a serial killer. His house had blood from Kyle's shoulder on the floor from the kitchen to the door, and glass was everywhere.

Frustration wrapped him in a cycle of heartbreak, curiosity, and anger. He was in a seat at the kitchen now, chugging down the drink, slowly going into sweet unconsciousness of being drunk. Eric shivered gently, thinking about Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. They probably would have a sleepover or something, while Eric was stuck here with a bunch of alcohol being shoved down his throat. Slamming down his bottle after taking a big swig, he was growing dizzy. Shit, he had to sleep it off now. Staggering out of the chair, he slipped on the glass and collapsed to the ground, injuring his shoulder as it mashed against the ground causing soreness. He had somehow managed to dodge the glass at least.

Staggering to the couch since he didn't have much furniture other then a TV, fridge cabinet, sink, complete bathroom, and a couch, he flopped into it forgetting to lock his doors. He was too drunk to even stay away without staggering everywhere or doing something stupid. He still was wearing jeans, and had his fridge wide open still. But he didn't notice, he was slipping back into oblivion.


	5. Kidnapped

Kyle was searching for something to do, when he got a text. It had been a day since he got his cast, when he suddenly got a text from Eric.

 _Kyle, a new Chinese food place opened. You should totally come._ Reading the address, he stood up. Damn it, he really wanted to but didn't want to care. But he had to, or he'd seem like a douchebag. He was bored anyway. Trudging off to the address with a GPS using his phone, when he 'arrived at his destination' it was a quiet little place that was completely dead. Nothing. Zero. Nada. It was just an old torn down house. He raised his phone about to shout at Eric through text, when something grasped him by the hip and used their other hand to hold his mouth, preventing Kyle from screaming.

He held onto his phone closely, but he felt his head get pinned to someone's chest, before seeing a familiar jacket sleeve and hand swatting the phone out of his grip. He should've known! Kyle was thrown in a truck with only two doors, and Eric had glued the lock so it was locked for a long time, probably. "Cartman what the fuck are you doing this for?! You have a damn high criminal record, but nothing like this!" He growled. Eric blinked. "Shut up fucking Jew, Jews don't understand, especially soulless ones! Besides, I kidnapped sixty four hippies once." He replied.

Kyle realized what was happening. He was actually being kidnapped. Kyle raced for the door making Eric sloppily slide to the side of the road, screaming. "ERIC THIS ISN'T FUNNY, YOU'VE MADE PLENTY OF SHITTY PRANKS BUT THIS ONE IS THE WORST!" Kyle shouted. Eric focused on driving, swerving this way and that. He just realized this wasn't even his car. He went through a lot to do a shitty prank, so maybe... Maybe he was actually serious. This was seriously wrong, it was terrifying. More terrifying then anything he's ever experienced. Kyle was attacking Cartman with punches and tumbles towards the door, causing Eric to steer everywhere.

"Would you rather die from a car wreck or get kidnapped Kyle?" Cartman threatened. Kyle just started to scream for help as he tried to continually open the passenger door, but couldn't. "No! This can't be happening!" He snarled. "You fucking fatass, since when did you become a rapist?" He snapped in question. Eric blinked. "I'M NOT RAPING YOU FOR FUCKS SAKE, I'M KIDNAPPING YOU! YOU'LL FIND OUT EVENTUALLY!" Cartman replied back, tightening his fists on the wheel. Parking in an alleyway, as Kyle nearly whacked Eric in the face as an attack Cartman wrapped his hand around his mouth so he couldn't scream, carrying him to the house.

Then, taking him to Eric's spacious enough closet, he was tossed in there as Cartman stepped in. "SOMEONE WILL NOTICE I'M GONE, YOU FUCKING FATASS!" Kyle shouted angrily. Eric made a fake yawn, grunting. "You're a soulless Ginger, don't worry you don't really have the type of emotion to give a hell. But either way, I'll let you even eat. I'm going to ask you a question every night, and if you answer it how I want it, what I want it, then I'll let you wander further from the house until I can trust you." He replied.

Kyle snarled racing towards him and punching him on the nose, making it bleed. "Fuck you Jew!" He snapped kneeling in pain, but grasped his shoe as he made a run for it causing him to trip downwards, shoe falling off. Kyle glared at him, clenching his fists as he struggled up, blowing a hard blow to the cheek with his painful and stone hard cast, sending Eric off balance and hissing. "You can't get away you bitch! Just like your mom!" Eric shouted, chasing after him out of the closet. Kyle made a sharp turn, coming to a skid and turning to see the fatass racing after him.

Kyle still outran Eric when it came to cat and mouse. However, he saw a childs lock that probably had come with the house locked up. This would take forever! He first unlocked the bottom, and then reached for the child lock. However, the pounding of the fatass was increasing as he toggled with the child lock. Kyle usually didn't run from problems, but right now he really didn't have much of a choice since he was already in Eric's house, and he was getting closer. As he raced for the door, arms secured around his waist and the door was slammed close as he struggled in his grip.

He was being kidnapped by his best friend.


	6. Questions

Oh, this was just a laugh! The gullible little friend of his hadn't even suspected a thing. As Eric brought him back, he plopped him down gently like a fragile glass. "Oh Kyle, Kyle, Kyle. You're trying to escape! But you're just a delicate little desert flower." He stated. Kyle shot upward punching him on the nose making him stagger backwards catching the walls of the closet and coming back up. His nose now had crimson dribbling out, and Eric gripped his fist. "God damn it, you can't be a desert cobra unless I say your one! That's breaking the ruleeees!" He complained. Kyle raced forward. "CARTMAN, THERE IS NO RULES WHEN YOU'RE KIDNAPPED BY YOUR ONCE BEST FRIEND!" He roared in rage, tugging on his collar trying to choke him.

Kyle was doing his best to damage him, and as he kicked him right below his belly - otherwise, kicked his balls, he let out a groan of pain and knelt down. "See? You're being an evil little ginger!" Eric stated accusingly, eyes narrowed. Kyle couldn't get past Eric Cartman to the closet door so he could lunge outwards into the outdoors. There was a low chance of escape, so the only thing he had to do was hope Stan noticed and tried to find out where he was. Kenny, too. But Stan was more likely. Kyle sighed as Eric stood up again, wiping his bloody nose with his sleeve. However, as he licked some of the snotty blood flooding out, Kyle cringed. "You're disgusting!" He snapped. Eric yawned lazily.

"Whatever Kyle." Was all he said. Suddenly, the ginger male remembered something. Earlier he had been crawling all over Kyle in the hospital, and was embarrassed as well. That plopped an idea in his mind. Maybe he could try to sort things out with Eric. "Eric, I don't know what you're going through. I don't know if you're drunk or something is going on with you. Could you explain why you kidnapped me?" Kyle asked, trying to keep his cool. Eric yawned. "Well Kyle, I just thought we needed some more quality time together since you've been gone so long." He stated, taking off his hat and stroking off a bead of sweat.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. That sounded like a lie. "Since when did you ever care about me?" He snapped. Eric looked at him, blinking innocently. "Since when did I ever not? I care for you _soooo_ much Kyle!" He said. Kyle shook his fist at him as he took a step forward, getting angry again. "No you fucking don't!" He snapped. "I've been the one who has saved your ass half the time. _I_ was who saved you from being raped by a New Jersey thingie! _I_ was who nearly got drowned taking you out of the water when you were bloated! _I_ was who helped you with your hamburger stand! You've done nothing to repay me but rip off of me for being Jewish and Ginger! _I_ was who saved you when you got shot and were stuck in a damn bunny costume!" He roared out.

Eric felt hurt and angered at his accusations. He did indeed care for Kyle, and saying otherwise was pissing him off. However, at his last statement he just kinda blinked. "You did what?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. He was who took him to his bed that night? And taken off his shoes, kinda babied him? Well, fuck. "I don't care Kyle. I've had my fair share of helping you!" He snapped. Kyle seemed to be thinking, before he shot back. "Like when?" He asked. Eric bit his lips. "That would change everything." He said. Kyle was getting off subject, and he needed to focus on the present. "I'd love it if things changed! I'd love if I either learned why I'm here and get out, or I'd love to get you thrown in jail!" Kyle said sharply.

Eric looked upset now. He just stated flat out. "You'll find out why you're here later when I ask you a question. See ya Jew. Hungry or anything?" Eric asked, peeping his head in as he stepped out the closet, making Kyle edge forward trying to get out. "No!" He replied back. Eric blinked, head tilted. "Well too the fuck bad I heated something up anyways." He said, slamming the door and locking it on the outside. Kyle kicked at the door and toggled with it, trying to get it to open. Eric opened it at just the right time when he was kicking it, throwing him backwards. Eric put down some nachos and cheese before closing the door and locking it once more. Kyle slid down on the floor leaning on the wall, and put his head positioned at his knees, hiding his eyes.


	7. Right Or Wrong

Eric stood at the door, and he felt kinda bad now. But there was no turning back now; Hearing his weeping made him clutch his fists. One of his very few moments of sympathy made him knock on the door. "Kyle... Look man, I'm sorry. I kinda regret it, but at the same time I fucking love hearing you weep." He of course, had to keep to his psychopathic tendencies! That little comment at the end was enough. Eric did feel guilty, one of his many uncommon feelings after doing something of the like. He leaned against the door sliding to the floor, and he sighed looking at his bruised up palms. What had he become? He'd always been bratty and psychopathic... No, he wasn't a brat, or a psycho! Eric had to do something to make it up to him...

It was like there were two angels on his shoulder troubling him. Guilty or Dead conscience. Happy or unhappy conscience. Nervous or careless conscience. He was feeling so emotional. Eric quietly walked away from the door, shoulders tense as he looked around and then went to the lock. He quietly went outside and then locked it, before walking towards the store. He was going to do something a bit too nice to Kyle. Entering inside it, he saw Stan in the corner of his eye walking toward it. "Cartman, have you seen Kyle around? He's kinda just disappeared." Stan asked. Cartman felt his shoulders tense and shook his head. "Nah." He answered.

Stan frowned. "Why are you here anyways?" Was his next question. Stan studied him. Cartman really didn't have any excuse, so he just kinda replied. "None of your business Marsh." He replied, walking past him quickly. Stan watched him suspiciously, but shrugged it off walking separate ways. Cartman bought two sleeping bags and rope, before walking past the cashier. "Sir, are you going to pay for that?" He asked. Eric walked over and hovered over the man. "No." The man opened his mouth, but Eric shoved his fist right towards him but the cashier managed to dodge. "No means no, beat it!" He snarled, obviously in a bad mood as he walked out of the store.

Eric had grown bitter and tied between the situation. Would Kyle really love him if he kidnapped him, tied him in rope, and then forced him to be around him? Maybe he just needed to soften that little stupid Jew. Walking forward back to his house, he was stopped frozen as he stared at a pole.

 _MISSING_

 _Kyle Brovlofski, went missing without explanation._

 _Reward of 500 cash_

Aw for fucks sake! He was stressed out now. Maybe he should just let Kyle go and forget about his little plan. No, then he'd get arrested. And lust, want, and need seemed to fill him to the point he wasn't giving up. His thoughts were interrupted by Wendy. "Hey Eric, is something wrong?" She asked, holding her hands behind her back. Realizing he was leaned over on the pole with hands in palms, he was triggered and grinded his teeth. "No, nothing's wrong!" Eric spat at her.

Wendy calmly tilted her head. "It's okay to be sad Cartman. What's wrong?" She asked. Eric glared at her for a while. "I'm not sad. When have you ever seen me cry?" He asked. Wendy looked up in the sky as if trying to remember. Without a word, she walked away. Eric flipped an imaginary table hands in the air before swinging back, walking back to his house. Unlocking the door, he went in and locked it again, child lock and all. He heard loud kicking at the closet, and assuming it was Kyle walked to the door with the rope, throwing the sleeping bags to the side.

He opened the door whenever he heard Kyle kicking at it, throwing him backwards. "I SWEAR CARTMAN I FUCKING HATE YOU!" The male said, green hat toppled off. Eric tied him by the feet and arms, before leaving the door open and struggling to haul the TV in. Plugging it in, he turned it on to Terrace and Philip. Kyle was in the background struggling as Eric layed out a green sleeping bag and red one next to it. Satisfied at Kyle's loud swearing, he shoved Kyle in the sleeping bag like he was change and the sleeping bag was a pocket.

"Fuck you Cartman! What the hell? I wanna know right now what's going on!" Kyle roared in rage. Eric snuggled in the red one, watching Terrace and Philip. "We're watching Terrace and Philip, and until it stops airing you just get to deal with suspension fuckin Jew." Eric shot back, watching as Kyle wriggled around in the sleeping bag. Kyle finally stopped wriggling and watching Terrace and Philip. Eric was delighted to hear him laugh. It was like a cuddly movie night! He just had to take a few more baby steps... Edging closer to Kyle, Kyle didn't notice until it was too late.


	8. How To Love A Monster

Kyle felt a chill run up his bones the second he felt a hand on his shoulder. Squirming uncomfortably, he felt Cartman leaning on him causing him to hiss. "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned. Cartman tapped his chin. "I was gonna ask you that question. I never got to..." He stated. Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Alright tell me, what's the damn question?" He asked. Cartman slowly opened his jaws, letting out the words. "Do you love me?" Was his question. It was so sincere, as if he wanted Kyle to. It was full of love and passion, something... Something he had never seen something in Cartman. He always had seemed quite heartless and unloving. So how did he answer that, to such a monster? Kyle fumbled with his tied gloves and his eyes narrowed. "Cartman, what do you mean?" He asked.

Cartman stared at him, locking gazes; There was no way to escape his gaze, he was too close for him to move without hitting heads with him. His passionate blue eyes shared caring love to him, and he replied. "It means do you love me. Answer it, Kyle!" He said, a bit more demanding. The passion was slowly leaving his eyes as patience was torn away, and the suspense of heartbreak seemed to melt Eric's gaze over. Kyle used to... He used to. But he just wanted out of this hell, he wanted out of this room locked in with this possible rapist. So he would answer with a lie. He used to, until Cartman did this to him.

"Yes Cartman, I love you." Was his reply, a cold plain lie was what it was. Cartman knew often when Kyle was being honest, and Kyle hoped he didn't know it this time. Cartman frowned, obviously disapproving. Could he tell? "Then how about a kiss on the cheek?" He asked, leaning closer. Kyle had nearly stuck his finger in this guys ass, and nearly kissed it before, just to get him to help them. So a kiss on the cheek didn't hurt that bad... "Alright..." He said, although it was obvious he didn't feel comfortable about this. Cartman didn't care, and he took the chance to swoop in, with a big, slobbery kiss on the cheek. It might not even be considered a kiss, as bubbles of spit foamed on his cheek. "Cartman, I can't wipe that off!" Kyle hissed at him, squirming in the ropes.

Cartman tapped his chin, blinking, as he started to talk obviously ignoring his complaint. "Now how about a kiss on the lips?" He questioned, grinning. Kyle couldn't tell if Cartman was just trying to piss him off, or test how high his 'love' was, and if he actually did. Cringing at the thought, Kyle sighed. "Yeah, go ahead." He said, and the other male adult seemed to ignore his distress at the thought. Cartman scooped him out of his sleeping bag causing him to kick his feet nervously, but whenever Kyle felt their lips lock his eyes widened. Cartman passionately shared affection with him through their lips, hugging him. He felt something wet hit his shoulders, and Kyle assumed it was spit, but was unaware that it was. Cartman rubbed his little hat gently, before putting him down as if he was a fragile vase.

Kyle had started to fall for him now, very hard. He hadn't expected just the simplicity of a kiss and such gentle handling to cause him to be glazed with love. Maybe his lips were poison. There was no doubt, with all the weird things going on, Cartman might have put a potion in if he really loved him. Kyle was almost certain he did. Maybe it wasn't a lie when he said he loved Cartman. Maybe... Maybe Cartman was his sweetheart. However, now that he wasn't forced to be staring in one direction, he turned to see what didn't appear to be spit; It appears to be a tear. Kyle was certain Eric was drunk but... How could he be conscious and crying, as well as showing affection all at the same time?

However, Kyle looked up hearing a doorbell ring. Cartman frowned, staring longingly at Kyle, as if debating whether he wanted to leave such glory he had gained for noise. However, Cartman felt louder knocking, and believing someone was knocking the door down, he raced out. "I'll be right back." He barely managed to squeak out, and as the glimpse of light hit Cartman's face, it was beaming with joy and blush. Kyle felt like it was wrong. His parents wouldn't like Kyle becoming gay. They were Jewish, and as far as he knew, there was no such thing as a Gay Jew. Well, he was formerly Jewish, but his parents were paying for him to move around and such, so it would be a mess if he let that slide. However, hearing the door open, he heard sirens and talking.

It was the police.


	9. Realization

**Thank you everyone for all the support! I hope you all keep reading this, as I love your freedback ! You all keep me motivated to write the story, and I greatly thank all of you for this!**

Cartman opened the door to see tons of police. Tons of them. Surrounding his house, everyone with guns pointing to him. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, clutching his jaws. He had just felt the miracle of a kiss, something he thought he never would experience with Kyle, and now... Now he might lose the sight of the ginger adult forever. "You're coming with us." Was their growl, as one tried to get past the door. "Fuck off!" He snarled in defense, punching the police man on the jaw only to feel a gun shot hit his leg, rendering him useless as he slipped down to the ground, losing consciousness.

 _ **BACK TO KYLE'S POINT OF VIEW...**_

The hiss of Eric's words entered his ears, but what triggered him was the noise of a gun. Fuck! His eyes widened, and he struggled in the ropes. He honestly didn't want Eric to die... He was alerted, instantly nervous. It was strange. Maybe he had gained sympathy for the attacker who had kidnapped him, but he felt stronger feelings then sympathy. Kyle felt pain and love at knowing he may never hear the simple talk of Eric... The shine of light hit his face and his whole face showed signs of stress. He felt the police man come closer, and Kyle felt his ropes get loosened. He was free. Shouldn't he be happy? Or was he too anxious to be? "What happened to Eric?" He asked as the police man helped him up, racing to the door. However, he saw Eric laying in the doorway and he held his breath, brown eyes wide.

"No! What did you do to him?" He asked in a panic, racing to his 'lover' and holding his head in his arms. Kyle knew Eric would have still protected him, even if he hated him. He knew Eric would have been there for him. So why hadn't he been there for Eric? Sure, they always were quite tense between each other. Hell, Eric kidnapped him. But that didn't change the fact they had bonded for... Years. Year after year. And it wouldn't be his first time in jail. What if Eric's mother couldn't bail him out? He had to do something to stop them from taking him out of jail. Was he even still alive? He felt his chest, and feeling the beat of a heart he held the head up, weight not supporting it from being oblivious of what was around Eric.

However, he felt someone pat his shoulder. Looking up, it was Stan. "Dude, you're free." He said with a smile. Kyle ground his teeth, standing up and tossing a punch, making Stan fall back in surprise. "He could fucking die!" He snarled angrily. Kyle had his brown eyes narrowed, making Stan back away. "Wouldn't you be happy to be out?" He added in. Kyle shook his head, gripping the wall to stop him from attacking him. "No! I ... We..." What was there to say? He held his hand in his gloves. "Listen, he ... He kidnapped me. But he's been there for me all my life. He has been one of my best friends." Kyle explained, hat slipping off.

Stan frowned. "But he would've hurt you." He pointed out. Kyle gripped his hands, and nearly snapped at that. "No man! He fed me, he even moved the whole television in the closet so I could watch it. He really tried to make me happy, even if I was in a closet." He didn't mention that they kissed. He was too embarrassed about it to, but yet it kept him in thought about Eric. The police man led him away. "We need to check up on you. Eric might die, but nobody in this town likes him." Kyle was about to twist this guys leg off, but he knew that he'd be like Eric then. "I do." He whispered quietly, being led away.

 **TIMESKIP**

Kyle hadn't eaten since he got saved. He had lost appetite, and although his stomach snarled in rage and hunger, he made no thought about it. He was sitting in the waiting room to see Eric. Kenny and Stan didn't seem to care. Why was he so worried? Eric had kidnapped him... He constantly had also tried to kill him. But so had Kyle - not about kidnapping of course. However, he heard the blurry words that he could see Eric. Walking in, he felt horrible when he saw Eric's state. He was chained to the bed. And he was still unconscious. Kyle crawled up next to his bed, like Eric had done in the hospital. But it wasn't with love, no it was with bitterness and hurt. Arms around Eric, he put his face in the blue clothing Eric wore. He had cried a lot in the past days. But this was not in symphony that he had been kidnapped.

No, this was that he let Eric slip away. It felt like he was slowly dying. His arms wrapped around Eric's whole body, hands barely touching as they wrapped around his broad body. His eyes closed, and he nuzzled his head into his chest. Everyone thought he was crazy for even caring. He was a dickwad, but he had his moments. The steady steps of a doctor alerted him and he instantly got off, just watching Eric. "How will he do...?" Kyle asked him. "He's doing fine. He got shot on his stomach, but once that's fixed up he'll be good as new." They stated. Kyle knew he was going to prison. Maybe... Maybe if he bailed Eric out like his mother had done once, he could get him back. But that was unlikely.

Then it hit him on the head. He loved Eric. He was a faggot.


	10. Court Trial

Eric had only recently healed, and he was feeling depressed. He had only been trying to get Kyle to like him, and now he was in jail. At least they had a cheap T.V they had provided him... Turning it on, he sat back putting his crutches down as he watched it. It was the news. He wasn't very interested, but thats all he could watch. Eric sighed, looking at the dirty floor nearly right beneath him. He felt the bed under him creaking, trying to hold his weight. The last of Kyle's kiss was gone, he couldn't taste anything nice anymore. The food was bad, and it didn't serve well. However, Eric saw a police man opening the door. "You're trial is starting." He stated. Eric grunted in annoyance, lazily standing back up as he took his crutches and limped after him. Usually he'd escape, but he was kinda trapped, being temporarily injured and all.

The male came in. He didn't even have his hat, or his mittens. He felt uncomfortable in general. Wearing an orange suit, he had his hands chained as he was led out. Eric stared blankly at the judge, as if daring him to throw him in prison forever. The brown-haired man looked around for Kyle, only to see nothing. "Eric Cartman has committed thievery, assault, and abduction. Let the defendant rise." The sudden voice boomed. Eric came to a rise, looking at his feet. "Guilty, or non-guilty?" Eric muttered under his breath. "Non-guilty." He said, quietly. "May the Plantiff rise to oppose." The judge bellowed. Eric heard a familiar voice, and it wasn't Kyle's. "He captured my friend and probably threatened to murder him." Eric instantly snarled like a mad dog as he stood up, without any permission. His attorney was doing a lousy job defending him. "Excuse me Stan Marsh, but I fed Kyle, I provided him a place to sleep, I even placed a television to entertain him. You don't even know what happened! I never threatened to murder him!" Well, that was kinda a lie, but he still took care of him.

His attorney stood up, and nodded. "My client did his fair share of good for South Park in the past, too. Nobody was there, and he should remain a normal citizen of South Park!" He shouted. Finally, his attorney supported him! One person clapped behind Eric, but he couldn't turn to see who. Slowly someone joined in, before the Judge shouted as a hammer echoed the room. "Order! Order!" He shouted. The clapping ceased, and Eric's attorney sat down and dragged him down with him. Several arguments went on for the past half hour, before Eric was dragged back to the prison cell temporarily while they got Kyle to help them in the court case. Eric just had to pray Kyle would help him out... He'd probably get Eric a life-sentence for sure, though. He was extremely stressed out, he was worried, and terrified. Eric had felt fear plenty of times before, but he really feared today would be the day he died. He hadn't spoken to anyone other then his attorney with kind words for days, and even then his attorney wasn't much help. Eric was slumped in his prison cell, whenever he got some simple bread and butter with milk.

Sighing, he picked up a piece with his chained hands, whenever a rat came racing bast him and took it right out of his hands. "Fuck you, you fucking rats!" Eric screeched, letting his rage out on the rat as he started to brutally stomp on it and tore the bread right out of it's mouth, shoving it in his own despite it having the rat and floor covering it just a few seconds ago. He just took what he got, and he had to eat it fast. Seeing a fly near his milk, he snatched that up too and spilled it down his throat, letting it sloppily spill on his face. Eyes blurring, he tucked his knees in his cuffed hands. Eric didn't usually cry. But he was scared, and he wanted Kyle to love him. Eric started to whimper into his orange pants, sobbing gently. However, hearing the noise of someone opening the door, he jolted up and saw them nearing him. "It's time to settle this matter." He stated quietly, looking disturbed. Eric sniffed, nodding as he followed after him biting his lip. Eric was led to the door only to find Kyle sitting near the back, and he looked in his direction, but saw no response other then fiddling with his hands.

 **TIMESKIP -**

Eric Cartman was walking up to the receiving and discharge department, whenever the person standing there looked at his hands. Exchanging some words, the two were disinterested in each other as Eric was given something, perhaps a gift from someone that was nice enough? Some usual clothes that Eric would wear. Quickly racing to somewhere he could change without anyone noticing him, he came out in a much more comfy outfit. Eric didn't have a ride, though. He was free! And yet... He had no phone, no money, and no house. Walking aimlessly straight forward, he was mostly looking for his mother's house. However, suddenly a green car pulled up, and Eric saw the familiar view of a Jew wearing a hat. "Kyle?" Eric asked, a bit meekly. Kyle just stared at him for a while, before Eric just had the urge to run and hug him. Leaping on the front of the car, he rolled over closer to Kyle before Kyle stepped back. "Dude! You're gonna crush my car!" He shouted, putting his hands to his face in annoyance.

However, Eric didn't even listen. He quickly picked up Kyle and spun with him in his arms and hugged him. "Kyle!" He whispered smiling. Kyle raised his eyebrows, curiously. "What are you doing, fatass?" He asked, although he held a smirk on his face. Eric grinned. "Stupid Jew!" Eric shouted back, smushing Kyle's hat in a pat-way. Kyle was blushing, while Eric was more red then a tomato realizing how he just reacted. "Once I get my hands on money, I will pay you to pretend nothing happened." He quietly said. Kyle frowned. "No dude, nothing can change what happened!" Kyle said, before unexpectedly leaving a kiss smack dab on his cheek. Eric flinched, quietly speaking in German, before saying in English. "Kyle... I don't wanna be seen like this. I just got out of jail and someone could accuse me of somethin..." Eric said, timidly. It was the few times Eric was scared of something. Kyle made a pretty good impression of Butters. "Why gee Eric... What are you up to?" Eric growled. "It's not funny! You've probably never been in jail, not for that long at least!" He snapped. 

Kyle sighed. "Eric, this isn't you! C'mon, you can stay at my parent's house." Cartman raised his eyebrows. "Their okay with that?" He asked. Kyle fiddled with his fingers. "Uh, yeah obviously!" He said. Eric narrowed his eyes. "If I get accused of one thing because of your parents..." He said slowly, fists tightening. Kyle shoved Eric gently. "Come on Eric, let's go already!" He said gently, trying to cheer him up. Kyle could understand why Cartman didn't want to be around Kyle, let alone his parents, maybe even anyone, really. Nodding, he went to the other door and jumped in gently, leaving the car to bob a bit as he slammed the door shit. Kyle glared for a while. "Cartman, be careful, this is a new car!" He pointed out. Eric blinked. "So this is what you've been doing why I'm suffering..." Eric stated, in wonder.


End file.
